sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V1 Locations
Since the island isn't just a bare, large plot of land, it's expected for it to have specific locations. School Building A relatively ordinary one-room school building located in the center of the island. A few desks are off to the side, due to the fact that they were hacked to peices by some sort of weapon in the last SOTF ACT. Other than that, everything is nice and orderly. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Sydney Morvran (Gunshot wound in chest) :Tayli Vreeland (Collar detonated) :Mason Lucien (Gunshot wounds to groin and head) :Uriel Hunter (Shrapnel wounds, gunshot wound to the head) :James Kelecks (Stab wound) :Naoji Hideyoshi (Decapitated) :Daisuke Andou (Neck broken) :Jamie Amy Robins (Collar detonated) The Lighthouse A lighthouse, very reminiscent to the one used on the island for one of the BR ACTs. If used well, this could be quite the grand place to barricade one's self in, or gather a large group in. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: : August Masbeth (Collar detonated) : Terry Woodard'' (Gunshot wound in chest)'' : Selene Acton (Collar detonated) : Jimmy Moreland (Dismembered) : Duncan Wright (Beaten) : Fredrik Hughes (At the bottom of a cliff, gunshot wounds in chest) : Peri Barclay (Decapitated) : Scott Jameson (Gunshot wound) : Michael Suarez Gunshot wounds) *'Damages:' As of Day 8/9 of the SOTF Program, the Lighthouse no longer exists in the strictest sense of the word, blown up in an encounter between Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde and Dorian Greywood. The Woods Some woods overcrowded with trees. Watch yourself here...who knows who will be hiding behind a tree, prepared to kill? Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Edward Rommel (Gunshot wounds) :River Garraty (Collar detonated) :David Jackson (Gunshot wounds) :Callum Hadley (Trauma to head and mouth) :Ryan Ashmore (Stab wound in throat) :Arsenio Thanodeus (Gunshot wounds) :Elijah Rice (Eviscerated) Makeshift Hospital A rather makeshift hospital. It's small, and has only one room to it, much like the school building. The hospital's white tiled walls seem to scream for some color...maybe you can provide? Inside, the hospital has many first aid kits, many of which are empty. If you're lucky enough, you can find something helpful in this building. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Helena Van Garrett (Gunshot wound to the head) :James Coombs (Strangled) :Elise Aversano (Gunshot wound to abdomen) :Eddie Serjeantson (Stab wounds) :Miranda Grey (Stab wounds) :Daphne Rudko (Gunshot wounds) :Chance Burton (Collar detonated) :Takara Asano (Collar detonated) Helicopter Crash Site Formerly an Open Field. The crashed remains of the terrorists' helicopter lay in the middle of the field, providing some shelter to whomever prefers to use it. Fair warning, though, of all the lurkers around the area looking for the baddies. (Description before of the "Open Field": A simple, yet dangerous open field. Be weary here...this is a definate "hey, kill me, I'm right here" area, since just about everyone sticks out like a sore thumb in the open field.) Small House An old and tiny house. If not for the many cobwebs, and the slightly bloodstained floor, the house would look rather out of place. This is the perfect place for the folk that would much rather hide under a table than partake in such a terrible game. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Garrett Langston (Stab wounds) :Madison Satomi (Gunshot wounds, face beaten in) :Kouji Ginsenshi (Gunshot wound) :Neville Eden (Gunshot wound) :Antonio Franchini (Gunshot wound) :Heather Pendergast (Bled out) :Stevan Hyde (Run over by a car) Bamboo Coppice A thicket of bamboo stalks shooting up out of the ground. Be careful, one could lose themself in all the bamboo. If one was crafty enough, they could easily turn one of the bamboo stalks into a weapon of somesort. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Niniko Kishinawa (Collar detonated) :Venka Rapler (Gunshot wound in neck) :Alan Shinwrath (Gunshot wound in head) :Kichiro Taka (Suffocated) :Shinya Motomura (Torso slashed, self-inflicted gunshot wound) :Jake Driggers (Gunshot wound) :Adib Harabbi (Gunshot wounds) :Cillian Crowe (Gunshot wounds in neck and head) *'Damages:' The Bamboo Coppice was destroyed on day three of the game, burnt down with a Molotov Cocktail thrown by Jacob Starr. Hillside Cliff A hillside cliff. The drop isn't that far down. In fact, the most injury you can sustain from sliding down this cliff are just some bruises. The cliff is a good lookout point for anybody that plans on sniping out the competition. Dirt Path A dirt path that seems to lead everywhere and nowhere. It branches outwards and all sorts of directions, leading this way and that. The Well A well full of precious, clean water. Be careful, though...it might just all be some sort of clever trap. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Cole Hudson (Stabbed with a corkscrew) :Jon Tognetti (Eviscerated) :Vince Samsa (Self-inflicted gunshot wound) The River A simple river which offers so much, such as a place to bath, a food source, and a fresh water source. Be careful...someone could easily sneak up on you while you are bathing, or gathering food and water. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Morgana Vendvmagli (Gunshot wound to the head) :Rais Sekth (Stab wound in back) :Blaine Eno (Gunshot wound in throat) :Nanami Nishida (Gunshot wound in chest) :Hawley Faust (In a shallow grave) :Marcus Roddy (Gunshot wound to the head) :Madelaine Shirohara (In a shallow grave) :Amanda Jones (In a shallow grave) :Sidney Crosby (Gunshot wound) :Cody Jenson (Impaled) :Jack O'Connor (Gunshot wound) Gazebo A gazebo sitting on the center of a tall hill. This would be a very good place to call people over to, and form some sort of plan. Be careful...this place is somewhat of a dead giveaway to your whereabouts, since it sticks out so much. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Dahlia Riviera (Eviscerated) :Jacob Starr (Throat slit) Waterfall A breathtaking view of a waterfall. Your breath might be taken away - literally - if someone catches you off guard and decides to drown you in the waterfall's sparkling waters. Lookout Point A lookout point which provides a look at the whole island. Be weary of the fact that with one push, you could go tumbling down the lookout point and fall to your death. Bathroom Facility The bathroom facility...for the dignified folks who would rather not go to the bathroom in such a dirty place as outside. Watch out...crafty folks might hide within one of the bathroom stalls, waiting for potential victims. Eastern Shore A beautiful shore. An over turned canoe sits upon the white, sparkling sands. If the SOTF ACT wasn't going on, this shore might just be considered beautiful. But, because it's on this particular island, the shore's white sands seem to beg to be painted with red. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Andrew Lipson (Drowned) :Sophie Maraschino (Drowned) :Ash Holmes (Face mutilated) :Ken Mendel (In a watery grave, cut up by boat propellers) :Shoar Wilson (Gunshot wounds) :Kaleigh Jones (Gunshot wound to the head) :Aiden Ambrose (Throat crushed) The Ravine A large, deep, and dangerous crack in the earth. Watch your step while travelling close to the ravine...who knows who may sneak up on you and shove you down into it? Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Max McNeal (At the bottom of the ravine, gunshot wound) :Chi Masumi (Gunshot wounds) :Wednesday Garci (Gunshot wounds) :Clemence Ceillet de Rousseau (Throat slit) Old Warehouse A large, and old warehouse. The corners are covered with cobwebs, and there are a few cracks in the flooring showing its old age. This would make a great meeting place for any group, because of the table, chairs, random knickknacks, and all the tools. Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Aaron Redfield (Disemboweled) :Katherine Marks (Marble lodged in skull) :Umi Martin (Gunshot wound) :Kiyoko Asakawa (Gunshot wound) :Cassandra Roivas (Gunshot wound) :Luca Donovan (Gunshot wound to the head) :Gilbert Archambault (Gunshot wound in chest) :Jason Andrews (Gunshot wound in head) :Jill Gatling (Shrapnel wounds) :Martyn Ferdinand (Shrapnel wounds) :Hannah Juett (Fall injuries) :Clare Shephard (Gunshot wound) :Eh-Sun Choi (Gunshot wound) :Ryan Torres (Throat slit) :Nevera Aero (Gunshot wounds) :Lucinda Garnett (Collar detonated) :Jeremy Torres (Self-inflicted gunshot wound) *'Damages:' During endgame the old warehouse went up in flames after Jeremy Torres's car crashed nearby, eventually exploding, causing the gas that leaked towards the old warehouse to light on fire, and the flammable objects in the warehouse to explode. Dark Caves Your typical dark and dank caverns, located conveniently at the side of a tree-covered mountain. They'd certainly provide some sort of shelter, although the caves are so dark that without some sort of light, you can't see your hand in front of you. Be careful...who knows who may be hiding in the shadows of the caves? Threads in chronological order: Bodies: :Arturo Villamor (Eviscerated) :Devi Satome (Stab wounds) :Andrew Mutaeneau (Gunshot wound) Category:Locations